En tus mejores sueños Scamander
by Weasley de pelo naranja
Summary: LILY y LORCAN siempre se han llevado mal no les entraba en la cabeza que esto pudiese cambiar pero este año en Hogwarts se avecinan cosas interesantes.
1. En tus mejores sueños Scamander 1

Un día como cualquier otro Lily se dirigía a clases de transformaciones cuando oyó a sus espadas que alguien le llamaba.

-Lilian

 _Otra vez no_ pensó Lily poniendo lo ojos en blanco

-¿Qué quieres Scamander?-le preguntó ella con desdén.

-Sólo informarte que la apuesta sigue en pie- le dijo son una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ya te lo dije Scamander te voy a ganar es imposible que consigas que Greengas se lié contigo antes del sábado.-dijo con completa seguridad- de hecho voy a subir la apuesta 20 knuts, dos ranas de chocolate y una pluma de azúcar, las azules son mis favoritas- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

El sábado siguienete.

-¡Eres un tramposo Lorcan Scamander!- dijo Lily gritando por los pasillo persiguiendo al slytherin.

-Soy una serpiente ¿de verdad pensabas que iba a jugar limpio?- preguntó incrédulos - bastante que te he dado las ranas.

-Serás imbécil- dijo Lily apunto de tirarle un libro a la cara. Antes de que Lorcan doblara la esquina y se fue a su clase.

Estuvo una semana sin dirigible la palabra y cuando se cruzaba con el por los pasillos chocaban su hombro con el de él.

-Auch-dijo Lorcan más molesto que dolorido.

Del golpe a Lily se le habían caído los libros y Lorcan le ayudó a recogerlos.

-Se dice gracias- le informó el rubio con sorna.

-De nada- contestó Lily evitando cruzar su mirada con la del slitheryn.

Pasaron los días y todo parecía normal estaban siempre enzarzaros en una discusión o pasando el uno del otro. Algo había cambiado Lorcan ya no veía del mismo modo a la pelirroja no se puede decir que está enamorado pero estaba claro que algo le pasaba con Lily. Es una chica guapa se decía es normal quebré sienta atraído por ella, eso es lo que era, pura atracción.


	2. En tus mejores sueños Scamander 2

Lorcan estaba en la biblioteca consultando unos libros para u trabajo de pocionescuando vio a Lily sentarse dos mesas más allá de la suya. Decidió darle una sorpresita.

-Hola- notó Lily un susurro en su cuello que hizo que se le erizara la piel, no era necesario que se girase sabía de quien se trataba.

-Scamander deja de babearme el cuello como si fueras un perro-

En el momento en que acabó la frase notó como Lorcan le chupada la piel.

-¡Eres un asqueroso!- gritó Lily dando un bote en su asiento.

-Shh- le mandó callar la bibliotecaria.

-Déjame en paz- dijo Lily apartando al rubio de un empujón.

-Vaya, yo que venía con todas mis buenas intenciones a ayúdate a estudiar...- dijo Lorcan haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-No necesito tu ayuda- dijo Lily en un tono bajo pero firme. -Sobre todo si eres igual de bueno con encantamientos como pagando apuestas.

-No te puedes imaginar lo buen profesor que soy- contestó el slitheryn con una sonrisa de medio lado ignorando lo que había dicho la gryffindor sobre la apuesta.

-Lo que tu digas ahora vete- dijo Lily pasando del rubio.

Una vez acabado el día Lorcan estaba tendido en su cama pensando en Lily

Cada vez sus encuentros con ella le afectaban más, ¿podría ser que fuese algo más que pura atracción física?

Después de darle muchas vueltas decidió averiguarlo y hacer algo con respecto a sus sentimientos.


	3. En tus mejores sueños Scamander 3

Era un día normal en la madriguera, los gemelos Scamander habían ido allí a pasar las vacaciones.

Lily estaba a punto de ir al salón con el resto de la familia cuando alguien la agarró del brazo la metió en la habitación más cercana, que resulto ser la suya, y se vio acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Lorcan, este apoyó mano en la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Hola Lilian

-Hola Scamander, querías algo en particular o solo has venido aquí a molestar- dijo ella dando a entender que lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era hablar con él.

-Siento que mi presencia te incomode tanto- le contestó él acercándose más a ella.

-No intentes esos trucos conmigo sabes de sobra que no funcionan- le recordó ella girando los ojos y mirando a otro lado. -Al contrario que con todas las chicas de Hogwarts- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Cualquiera que te oyese pensaría que estas celosa- dijo él divertido.

-Ja, ya te gustaría- dijo Lily con exasperación. ¿Qué se pensaba ese slytherin?

-Bueno digamos que fuese así ¿Que pasaría? - le pregunto él esperando su respuesta con impaciencia.

-No sé... Déjame que piense- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del slytherin y subiendolas hasta su cuello.

-Seguramente haria esto- lentamente acerco su cara a la de Lorcan, él hizo lo mismo, ladeó un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Y fue en ese momento en el que Lily le pegó una patada en la espinilla y lo tumbo en la cama sentondose encima suyo e inmovilizandolo por completo.

-Vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba- dijo Lorcan todavía con su sonrisa de medio lado en la cara.

-Pues deberías, no te lo voy a poner tan facil- Dijo ella con orgullo.

En ese momento se relajo un poco y el slytherin aprovechó el momento para darle la vuelta al juego con lo que él acabo encima de Lily sujetándole fuerte por las muñecas.

-¿Qué me dices ahora pelirroja?- pregunto Lorcan.

-Pues que pesas bastante, ¡Apártate!- respondió ella con un tono de exasperacion.

-Está bien, te soltaré con la condición de que hagas lo que yo te diga- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Labios en los que Lily no pudo evitar fijarse.

Como le gustaría besarlos y arrancarle esa sonrisilla de la cara.

-Pff si claro- contestó la gryffindor.

-No me lo puedo creer Lily Luna Potter rechazando un desafío, esto es nuevo.

-No lo he rechazado simplemente me parece absurdo que me pidas eso- respondió la pelirroja un poco nerviosa.

-¿No tendrás miedo verdad?- dijo él acercando su cara a la de Lily.

-Por supuesto que no Scamander, a ver ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto ella con tono inquisitivo.

-Pues verás Lilian...-

-Deja de llamarme así sabes que lo odio- le interrumpió ella.

-¿Como? ¿Lilian?-dijo él divirtiendose bastante con aquel juego.

-Sí- dijo ella en un tono autoritario.

-Bueno como te decía _Lilian_...- no le dejó acabar la frase porque Lily le había estampado la almohada en la cara.

-Tranquilízate _Lilian_ \- ella hizo ademán de pegarle, pero no lo consiguió ya que ahora Lorcan la sujetaba más fuerte.

-El caso es que lo que tienes que hacer es darme un beso, sin pegarme después a poder ser.- Dijo esperando que la gryffindor aceptase.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Scamander- le respondió ella con toda la chulería que fue capaz.

-Entonces no me queda más remedio que quedarme encima tuyo hasta que aceptes-respondió el rubio encojiendose de hombros.

-Pues aquí nos quedaremos- dijo Lily retandolo con la mirada.

En ese momento Lorcan no se pudo resistir, esos labios con esa sonrisa llena de orgullo. Oh Merlín. La sujetó más fuerte y sin pensárselo dos veces rozó sus labios con los de Lily, a penas fue un beso pero fue lo único que consiguió ya que Lily no dejaba de patalear y de mover la cara, aunque ahora parecía que se había quedado muy quieta.

Se quedo mirando los ojos del Scamander esos ojos azules que desde pequeña le volvían loca y vio como poco a poco borraba esa sonrisa de medio lado. No lo podía permitir así que para sorpresa del slytherin Lily acercó sus labios a los del rubio, pareció una eternidad hasta que por fin se tocaron, al principio fue un beso apresurado e inseguro, pero cuando los dos fueron plenamente conscientes de lo que estaba pasando se volvio más lento, seguro e irresistible, Lorcan dejo de hacer fuerza para contener a Lily y se tumbó a su lado rodenadole la cintuta con sus brazos, siguieron besándose hasta que les falto aire y tuvieron que separar sus labios para repirar pero Lorcan apoyó su frente contra la de Lily, todavía con la reparación entrecortada.

Había sido un momento mágico para ambos, no sabían qué decir así que se quedaron en la cama tumbados y abrazados.


	4. En tus mejores sueños Scamander 4

Se acabaron las vacaciones y tuvieron que volver al colegio así que montaron una fiesta en Hogsmeade para celebrarlo.

-Tio menuda fiesta te perdiste anoche- dijo Albus entrando el el dormitorio de Slytherin.

-Si chaval fue la leche, tendrías que haber venido- corroboró Scorpius Mientras se quitaba la camiseta para irse a dormir.

-Bueno digamos que tenía asuntos que atender aquí. Espero que no hicierais nada que yo no hubiera hecho.- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Casi nos echan del garito- dijo Albus divertido.

-Si bueno pero tu ni te enteraste estabas con la chica esa. ¿Como se llamaba?- pregunto Scorpius con desprecio.

-Se llama Charlotte imbécil y es mi novia.

-Si eso ya lo pude ver. Menudo lote que os disteis.

-Uy Potter espero que usarais protección.- dijo Lorcan.

-Cállate Scamander- dijo lanzándome una almohada a la cara.

-No hicimos nada estúpidos, solo...

-No queremos saber los detalles de vuestras... relaciones- le dijo Scorpius.

-Anda calla.

¡PUM! Se oyó derepente. Apareció Louis dando un sonoro portazo.

-¿Eh tío que haces aquí?- le pregunto Lorcan.

-Lo siento, estaba pasando la tarde con una chica en vuestra sala común y de repente apareció Zabini hecho una furia por la broma que le hice el otro día y me he tenido que esconder aquí, epero que no os importe.

-No, que va.

-¿Por cierto de que hablabais? Estabais muy metidos en la conversación.

-Na, de la fiesta del otro día.- contesto Scorpius.

-Joder estuvo genial, una pena que no vinieras Scamander.

Oye Scorpius tu que tal con Potter os vi besándoos.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltaron Albus y Lorcan al mismo tiempo.

-Hey tranquilos tios. Estábamos jugando a un juego, la botella creo que se llama. Es muggle, nos lo enseñó Hugo, dice que es a lo que juega con su novia y sus amigos.

-Hugo y sus novias muggles cuando aprenderá.- dijo Louis divertido.

-¿Qué hay tios?-pregunto Lysander que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¿Y tu qué haces aquí? - preguntó Albus.

-Lorcan me dijo ayer que se le ayudara con los exámenes.

-Ostrás es verdad se me había olvidado por completo- dijo Lorcan golpeandose la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Va no importa. Por cierto ¿Qué tal la fiesta de ayer?

-Muy bien, de eso hablábamos.- dijo Scorpius.

-Scamander ¿Por qué no viniste?

-Había quedado con Roxanne.

-Es verdad tío ¿Que tal fue?- le preguntó su hermano.

-Bastante bien.- dijo con una sonrisilla de enamoradizo.

-Hola chavales- dijo Hugo que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó Louis

-Pues que me he enterado de que aquí había reunión de chicos.-dijo Hugo con un gesto un tanto infantil.

-¿Reunión de chicos? Pero qué somos ¿maricas?- pregunto Lorcan con sorna.

-Hey Potter he oído que tu y Charlotte...- dijo abrazandose a si mismo y haciendo como si besara a alguien.

-¿Sabéis que Avery y Carrow se enrollaron?

-Ah y tu Malfoy ¿No besaste a Lily?

¿Cuantos piensan mencionar eso? Pensó Lorcan. Bueno no tiene porque importarme.

-Otro igual, que fue un reto. Además sabéis que me gusta Rose.

-¿¡Qué!?- salto Hugo

-Ups, no debí decir eso.

-Bueno tios la zona está despejada creo que me voy a ir yendo.- dijo Louis despidiéndome.

-Sí, creo que yo también me parece que hoy es un mal día para estudiar- dijo Lysander.

Una vez se cerró la puerta.

-Bueno Malfoy creo que nos debes una explicación.-Dijeron Albus y Hugo extrañamemte al mismo tiempo y acercándose peligrosamente al slytherin.

-Hola os recuerdo que estoy aquí- dijo Lorcan agitando la maño- ¿Podéis solucionar vuestros problemas familiares en otro momento?

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno tios adiós creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir- se despidió Hugo.

-Adiós.

Una vez que se fueron todos Lorcan se pudo quedar a solas con sus pensamientos. Reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado en la madriguera aquel dia, en el cuarto de Lily. Estaba que no cabía en si de la alegría se había dado cuenta de que la pelirroja le volvía loco, no se iba a permitir dejarla escapar.

Por Merlín Lily Potter ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan... Lily? Ese pelo rojizo y rizado que siempre llevaba recogido en una trenza un poco desecha. Esos ojos que siempre brillaban de emoción y orgullo. Las pecas que salpicaban su cara. Su nariz en un rictus perfecto y sus labios esos mismos labios que Malfoy había besado y que él estaba deseando volver a probar.

Decidió que tenía que hablar con ella.


	5. En tus mejores sueños Scamander 5

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el "incidente".

Y Lily no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Se sentía confusa con respecto al slytherin no sabia si él iba en serio o no era más que otro de sus juegos,decidió optar por la segunda opción con lo que se decidió a ignorarlo.

Lorcan no veía el momento de hablar con Lily.

Un día andando con sus amigos por los pasillos de Hogwarts se cruzó con la pelirroja e intentó hablar con ella.

-Oye Lily

-Déjame en paz Scamander

-Oooh, no me lo puedo creer, Lorcan Scamander rechazado por una chica- empezó Frank divertido- Esto es nuevo.

Louis y Alexander estallaron a carcajadas.

-Cállate Longbottom- le inquirió el slytherin pegándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Bueno por supuesto- dijo el gryffindor con cierto sarcasmo.

Intentó hablar con ella en más ocasiones pero siempre le daba esquinazo.

Una noche decidió colarse en la sala común de Gryffindor en el dormitorio de las chicas, no sé muy bien como lo hizo pero el caso es que lo consiguó, intentó depertar a Lily sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Lily- dijo Lorcan en un susurro zarandeando un poco a la pelirroja.

-¿Que?- preguntó ella somnolienta.

-Hey depierta- dijo Lorcan zarandeandola con más fuerza.

-¡¿Lorcan?!- pregunto ella casi gritando.

-Shhh- le dijo Lorcan tapándole la boca con la mano.

-¿No querrás que me descubran?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eh un momento ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Cómo has entrado?- le pregunto Lily un tanto confundida.

¿Qué hacía Lorcan en su cuarto y tan cerca suyo? Apenas llevaba ropa, tan solo una camiseta de su heno encima de la ropa interior.

-Una larga historia. Ya te la contaré- le respondió Lorcan.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- le volvió a preguntar. Tapándose un poco con las sábanas.

-He venido a hablar contigo- le dijo él.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no quiero hablar contigo, déjame en paz- le dijo empujándolo fuera de su cama.

-Deja de hacer tanto ruido que vas a despertar a alguien- le volvió a recordar Lorcan.

-Claro y eso sería una desgracia- le dijo Lily mirándome directamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh no, no serás capaz- le dijo el slytherin.

-Con que no eh. Tu mírame.

-AAAAAH, LORCAN SCAMANDER HA ENTRADO EN EL DORMITORIO DE LAS CHICAS- dijo Lily chillando.

Esto hizo que se despertaran no sólo las chicas si no todos los chicos de la habitación de al lado, los que fueron a ver que estaba pasando. Todas se pusieron a gritar.

-Chicas se que me adorais pero tengo que irme, me han surgido otros planes- dijo Lorcan antes de saltar por la ventana.

No se dio cuenta de que no estaba en las mazmorras si no en la torre este, pero por suerte para él, alrededor de la torre había unas enredaderas que le fueron muy útiles para bajar a los terrenos de Hogwarts e ir corriendo a su sala común.


	6. En tus mejores sueños Scamander 6

Sobra decir que a la mañana siguiente Minerva Mcgonagall le mandó a su despacho para impomerle un castigo. Pero para sorpresa del slytherin cuando llegó allí vio que también estaba Lily, la que al verlo entrar le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

-Os he hecho venir por el incidente de esta noche- empezó Mcgonagall.

-Estaréis castigados mañana por la tarde en las cocinas fregando los platos. Sin magia- les informó la directora.

-No me jodas- dijo Lorcan entre dientes.

-¡¿Con él?! - saltó Lily.

-Sí, con él- le respondió Mcgonagall. Que ni se inmutó con el grito de la chica.

Al día siguiente por la tarde fueron los dos a las cocinas para cumplir su castigo, que resultó ser más entretenido de lo que pensaban.

-Hey Lily- dijo Lorcan cuando la vio entrar.

-¿Que pasa? Scamander.

-Pues nada aquí, fregando los platos.- dijo él divertido.

El panorama era el siguiente: estaban los dos juntos delante de una pila llena hasta los topes de platos sucios. Llevando unos delantales marrones y en el pelo unas redecillas en las que a Lily apenas le cabía su mata de pelo. Parecía directamente sacado de una película muggle. Es lo que tiene no poder usar magia.

-Lorcan te has manchado el delantal- le regañó Lily.

-¿Enserio? ¿Donde?- dijo el buscando la mancha.

-Pues justo aquí- le contesto la gryffindor a la ver que le lanzaba un chorretón de jabón en el delantal.

-Oh, la verdad es que no la había visto- dijo quitándote el jabón que le había caído en la cara.

-Pero si tu también tienes un montón de manchas por toda la cara, ah no que son tus pecas- le dijo el rubio en un tono burlón.

-Ah sí, te vas a enterar- y mientras decía esto Lily le tiró el bote de jabón entero por toda la cabeza.

Y así pasaron la tarde entre risas y agua sucia.


	7. En tus mejores sueños Scamander 7

Esa misma noche Lorcan no pudo dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que lo había pasado, decidió salir a montar un rato en escoba para despejarse. Estaba oscuro pero él cogió su escoba y su varita con la que convocando _lumos_ pudo ver hasta llegar al campo de quidditch.

Esa noche Lily tampoco podia dormir con lo que se puso a mirar las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación, _el cielo está precioso pensó._ -Pero...- entrecerró los ojos -¿Qué es eso?- Dijo mirando en dirección a una pequeña silueta que sobrevolaba el campo de quidditch.

Como buena leona decidió ir a ver lo que era, cogió su varita se puso unos zapatos y salió afuera con el pijama todavía puesto.

Al llegar al campo de quidditch vio a Lorcan pero él a ella no, se quedó escondida mirando las acrobacias que hacía el slytherin.

Lorcan estaba un poco distraído, se limitó a sobrevolar el campo y a hacer alguna que otra pirueta de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué le voy a decir ?- pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo?

Lily lo estaba escuchando todo.

-¿A qué se refiere?, ¿De quién habla?- se preguntaba ella.

-Si tan solo Lily quisiera hablar conmigo- dijo Lorcan con un sonoro suspiro.

-¡Oh! está hablando de mi- dijo Lily sorprendida. Le empezó a latir mas rápido el corazón.

Salió de su escondite quizá para hablar con Lorcan. En ese momento él percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, se giró para ver de qué se trataba, pero antes de que pudiera ver nada perdió el control de su escoba y calló al suelo. Lily corrió para ver qué le había pasado y lo encontró tendido en el suelo sin conocimiento.

-¡Lorcan depierta!-gritó.

-Despierta.

-Hey venga, vamos.

-Como sea otra de tus bromas o de tus trucos te juro que te mato- dijo ella limpiandose una lágrima errante que le caía por la mejilla.

-Lorcan- se recostó sobre el pecho del chico

-Te quiero- dijo en un susurro.

En ese momento Lorcan se sacudió un poco y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja que seguía apoyada en su pecho. Ella se levantó sobresaltada.

-¡Lorcan estás bien! Me habías asustado imbecil- dijo ella asestandole un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Au!- dijo el todavía dolorido del golpe e incorporándose un poco .

-No vuelvas a hacer eso pensaba que estabas muerto y que...- No pudo acabar porque Lorcan la interrumpió.

-Lily, has dicho que me quieres- dijo Lorcan con un amago de sonrisa mezclada con una expresión de dolor al apoyarse en el suelo sobre sus codos.

-Que dices Scamander del golpe tienes alucinaciones- dijo Lily poniéndose a la defensiva. Aún con los ojos húmedos.

-No era una pregunta...-entrecerró un poco los ojos para poder ver mejor. Estaba muy oscuro.- ¿Has estado llorando?

-No- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que con un rápido movimiento se limpiaba las pocas lágrima que se había permitido derramar.

Porque hacía cosas que no quería hacer cuando estaba con el slytherin.

-Oh claro que sí - dijo Lorcan a la vez que se enderezaba un poco más y le limpiaba las lagrimas acariciandole la mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

-Lily diciendo que me quiere y llorando por mí todo en la misma noche definitivamente hoy es el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa enorme y con un tono extrañamente delicado.

-Bueno es que pensaba que te había pasado algo... grave- le contestó ella mirando al slytherin directamente a los ojos.

-Y así es Lily, me pasa algo muy grave- dijo él.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Lily con un poco de miedo. Espera, ¿miedo? no eso no puede ser, Lily Luna Potter no le tiene miedo a nada, o tal vez si.

-Pues que estoy loco por ti, no puedo estar un día sin verte o hablar contigo y no dejo de pensar en ti desde el día del "incidente" en la madriguera- Dijo Lorcan con un brillo en los ojos, esperando ansioso la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-...- Lily se quedó sin palabras, puede que por primera vez en su vida, no era posible que el chico que siempre le había gustado le estuviese diciendo que la quería, no se lo podía creer.

-¿Y bien...?- le pregunto Lorcan.

-Ahora es el momento en el que tu tienes que decir que tu también me quieres y luego nos b...- no pudo acabar la frase porque en ese momento Lily le estaba besando.

La verdad es que a Lorcan le pilló un poco desprevenido pero reaccionó en seguida y le devolvió el beso. Lily enterró sus manos en el pelo rubio del slytherin mientras que él le colocaba la mano que tenía libre para acercar más su cara a la suya.

Cuanto tiempo había esperado para aquello.

Se quedaron un rato los dos sentados, cogidos de la mano en el cesped mirando las estrellas hasta que decidieron volver cada uno a su habitación. Lorcan acacompañó a Lily hasta su sala común donde se despidió de ella.

-Por cierto el pijama te queda genial, esos unicornios rosas te quedan súper sexys- le dijo con una sonrisas burlona y un giño.

-Anda vete ya Scamander antes de que te dé lo tuyo- dijo Lily amenazandolo con la varita.

-Esta bien adiós- se despidió el slytherin dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Chao- se despidió Lily quedandose allí pensando todo lo que había pasado aquella noche.


	8. En tus mejores sueños Scamander 8

Era un gran día, la final del torneo de quidditch de Hogwarts en la que se disputaba el titulo de ganadores. El partido era Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

Lorcan decidió que le iba a dar una sorpresa a Lily pero primero tenia que hablar con Fred y James por lo que después de desayunar en el gran comedor los llamó para hablar con ellos sin que nadie se enterara.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?- le pregunto Fred con curiosidad.

-Eso Sacamander ¿que es lo que quieres?- quiso saber James.

-Bueno chicos, no os lo puedo decir ya que es una sorpresa pero necesito que me dejéis unos fuegos artificiales- les pidió Lorcan esperando que aceptaran.

-Sabes que eso tiene un precio Scamander- le inquirió Fred.

-¿Y qué es lo que quereis?- preguntó Lorcan impaciente.

-Que nos digas para qué los quieres, así de simple- le dijo Fred muy convencido.

-Vale, son para darle una sorpresa a Lily le voy a pedir que salga conmigo- le explico Lorcan.

-¿La misma Lily que pasó de ti el otro día en el pasillo?- le preguntó Fred.

\- Pues suerte pringao- le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-No sabía que te habías vuelto un sentimental Scamander- le dijo James.

-Por cierto creo que mi hermana te odia, pero bueno, no te voy ha decir que no lo hagas, me encatará ver con te manda a la mierda- le dijo James entre risas infundiendole mucho ánimo al slytherin.

-Wow gracias chicos por esos ánimos no sé que haría sin vosotros- dijo Lorcan con sarcasmo.

-Entonces ¿Me dejáis los fuegos o qué?- insistió

-Bueno está bien- le dijo Fred -solo asegúrate de estar bien sujeto a la escoba por si a Lily le da por lanzarte una bludger a la cara.

Y así se despidieron.

Ya faltaba poco para el partido y ambos equipos se estaban preparando, estaban todos bastante nerviosos, sobre todo Lorcan con

suerte después del partido independientemente del resultado él saldría ganando.

Lily estaba un tanto desconcentrada, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido aquella noche con Lorcan. Estaba hecha un lio, pero dejó a un lado sus sentimientos y se centró en lo más importante, el partido.

Fue un partido muy emocionante, estaban bastante igualados era obvio que hasta que no se atrapaste la snich no iban a saber quién sería el campeón.

Iban G:170 S:180

Llevaban ochenta y tres minutos de partido y la snich no daba señales de vida.

Hasta que derepente apreció zumbando al lado de la oreja del guardian de gryfindor. Los dos buscadores se lanzaron en picado a por ella y por poco le vuelan la cabeza al guardian.

Fue una carrera complicada pero al final la buscadora de Gryffindor resultó ser la ganadora, anotando 250 puntos para su equipo y convirtiendose así en el campeón.

Iban todos a celebrarlo cuando el cielo se llenó de luces, eran fuegos artificiales que formaban la siguiente frase:

"Lilly Luna Potter ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Y allí estaba, en el cielo, Lorcan Scamander con el pelo revuelto y la cara llena de sudor, increíblemente sexy.

Cuando Lily se dio cuenta voló hasta el slytherin lo más rápido que pudo, el público enmudeció, pensaron que le iba pegar una colleja o tirarlo de la escoba, pero para la sorpresa de todos Lily se lanzo sobre Lorcan plantándole un beso en los labios. Después del silencio el publico estalló en una gran ovación y todos juntos se fueron a celebrar la victoria de gryffindor a la sala común.


	9. En tus mejores sueños Scamander 9

Después de pedirle oficialmente a Lily que fuera su novia decidió invitarle a una cita, su primera cita, para ello pensó en un lugar muy especial.

Lorcan recogió a Lily en la puerta de su sala común. Iba vestida con unos jeans y una blusa con en pelo recogido en una coleta con un lazo verde que resaltaba sus ojos, algo que no le pasó inadvertido al slytherin. Él llevaba unos pantalones azules, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros desabrochados y el pelo rubio revuelto y perfecto al mismo tiempo.

Se dirigieron al lugar que había elegido Lorcan cuando se oyó una explosión y vieron un resplandor que venía del pasillo de al lado.

Vieron un humo verde e inmediatamente empezó a oler fatal con lo que rápidamente y cegados por el humo se metieron en la primera puerta que encontraron. Estaba todo oscuro.

-Lumos- dijo Lily agitando la varita.

Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el armario de Filch, donde guardaba todos sus trastos. El espacio era un poco reducido. No se atrevieron a salir a fuera por que sabían que seguramente James y Fred estarían haciendo de las suyas.

-Ug, huele fatal-dijo Lily topándose la nariz.

-Sí la verdad- corroboró Lorcan mientra agitaban la mano delante de su nariz.

Hubo un silencio. Hasta que Lorcan lo rompió.

-Menuda cita, se suponía que iba a ser perfecta que ibamos a ir a un sitio genial y nos lo ibamos a pasar súper bien y sin embargo aquí estamos- dijo pateando uno de los trastos de Filch.

-Bueno tampoco pasa nada- dijo Lily riendo. -podemos pasarlo bien sin salir de aquí.

-Pues explícame cómo- dijo el slytherin.

-Podemos...- le contesto Lily. Pero no siguió porque se había dado cuenta de que Lorcan le miraba muy fijamente a la cara, a sus pecas, sus tan odiadas pecas.

-Para. Que me vas a perforar la cara- le dijo Lily.

-Perdona pero es que tus pecas...- le explicó el rubio.

-Sí, son horribles lo sé- dijo ella torciento la cabeza para otro lado.

 _Como odio mis pecas_ pensó.

-No me has dejado acabar- dijo Lorcan cogiendo la cara de Lily por el mentón y girándola suavemente para que la mirase.

-Tus pecas me encantan- terminó.

-¿¡Qué!?- peguntó ella.

-Pero si todos las odian- dijo ella sin entender.

-Por eso mismo, es un defecto tuyo y un defecto súper adorable por cierto. A nadie más le gusta, solo a mi, eso hace que sea mio, especial y único, como tú.- dijo dándole un beso en la nariz.

-Eres un cursi Scamander- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero soy tu cursi- dijo con una de sus famosas sonrisas de medio lado.

Lily se echó a reír.

-¿Bueno y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Lorcan.

-Podemos intentar salir de aquí- dijo Lily.

Hizo ademán de abrir la puerta pero no había ni pomo mi cerradura.

-Mierda

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Lily un poco agobiada. Lily no le tenía miedo a nada salvo al hecho de estar encerrada en un sitio por mucho tiempo sin poder correr ni volar en su escoba.

-Déjame a mi- respondió Lorcan.

- _Alohomora_.

Pero no funcionó, al no haber cerradura el hechizo no funciona. Por lo que tendrán que esperar a que alguien los echase en falta.

-Joder, joder, joder- dijo Lily nerviosa.-pasaran siglos hasta que nos encuentren.

-Hey, hey, tranquila.- le dijo a Lily -Saldremos de aquí.

-Tienes razon.

-Siempre la tengo- dijo Lorcan son suficiencia. Dándole un beso en la frente.

-Lo que tu digas- dijo Lily entre risas.

Era la hora de cenar todos fueron hacia el gran comedor, pero James y Lysander se dieron cuenta de que sus hermanos no estaban. Ambos sabían que tenían una cita por lo que pensaron que seguirían juntos,no le dieron mayor importancia.

Después de la cena al la hora de ir a dormir Caroline Mccarthy, la mejor amiga de Lily, se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Avisó a James de que su hermana había desaparecido,y él avisó a Lysander. Así que fueron los tres a buscarlos.

Les costo un buen rato.

-¡Lily,Lorcan!

-Aquí no están.

-¿Igual en la sala de los menesteres?

-No, ahí ya he mirado yo.

-¿En el armario de Filch?

-Como van a estar ahí se supone que es una cita.

-Bueno pues seguimos buscando.

Después de un buen rato decidieron mirar en el el armario a pesar de que era un sitio un poco extraño para una cita.

- _Alohomora_.

-Chicos mirad, están aquí- avisó Lysander.

Y efectivamente allí estaban los dos profundamente dormidos. Lily tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Lorcan y este tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre la de Lily. Ambos sentados en el suelo.

-Oh que monos- dijo Carol.

-Ese tío se la va a cargar, está durmiendo con mi hermana- dijo James hecho una furia.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Lily frotandose los ojos por el golpe de luz.

-Oah- bostezó Lorcan -Creo que nos han encontrado.

-Tu te vienes conmigo- dijo James levantando de un tirón a Lorcan del suelo.

-Vale ,vale.

Lo acorraló en una esquina.

-¿Has estado durmiendo con mi hermana?

-S-sí- dijo Lorcan un poco confundido.

-Pero clase se chica te crees que es, no se va acostando con el primero que le invita a salir.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada, solo teníamos sueño y nos quedamos dormimos.

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poquito exagerado?-le dijo Lily.

-Anda tu vete ya resolveré yo este asunto a mi manera- dijo apretando el puño.

Lily y Caroline se fueron dejando a Lysander a James y a Lorcan solos.

Lorcan le lanzó una mirada de ayuda a su hermano pero él negó con la cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Oh venga ya, ¿Enserio?- dijo Lorcan.

Lysander también se fue.

-Oye James tío eres mi amigo, tranquilízate un poco.-le dijo Lorcan.

-Ya lo sé Scamander, pero no te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente.

-Bueno está bien dame un puñetazo si quieres pero que sea en este lado, es mi perfil malo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de chicas de Gryffindor.

-Oye Lily cuéntame _todo_ lo que ha pasado- le inquirió Carol.

-Estoy muy casada pero te prometo que mañana te lo cuento _todo_.- dijo Lily antes de tumbarte en la cama y quedarse frita.


	10. En tus mejores sueños Scamander 10

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno.

-Bueno ahora sí, cuéntamelo- le dijo Caroline.

-Bueno está bien.

Le contó toda su aventura y como acabaron en aquel armario.

-Aw, que mono es- le dijo Carol a Lily.

-Sí lo sé.- dijo Lily con la cabeza en las nubes, en una nubes revueltas y rubias.

Se abre la puerta del gran comedor y aparece Lorcan tan guapo y perfecto como siempre.

Se acercó a la mesa de los leones. Frenó un poco al ver a James ,pero no se paró. Se sentó al lado de Lily.

-Buenos d...- empezó Lily.

-¿Qué eso que tienes ahí?- preguntó Lily rozando suavemente una cicatriz que tenia Lorcan en la cara. Estaba situada justo debajo del ojo en el pómulo derecho.

-No es nada- dijo Lorcan tapándola con la mano.

-¿Ha sido James verdad?

-Cuando lo encuentre te juro que lo mato.

Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano.

Acabaron de desayunar y tuvieron que irse a clase.

Es una pena que Lily y yo no cursemos el mismo año. Y también es una pena que justo toque transformaciones que es con Gryffindor. Con James.- pensó Lorcan.

La situación entre ellos era un poco tensa. Se habían distanciado bastante y al slytherin no le gustaba estar en la misma estancia que el gryffindor, odiaba caerle mal al hermano de su novia, además siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos.

Pero ese día James no estaba tan distante y arisco. Se acerco a habar con Lorcan después de clase.

-Oye, respecto a lo del otro dia... Lo siento. Me pasé contigo.

Parece que Lily ya había hablado con James.

-No pasa nada tío ya está olvidado.-le dijo Lorcan rozandose fugazmente la cicatriz con el dedo.

-Es que es mi hermana y se que eres un buen chaval pero después de ver todo lo que hacías con esas chicas...

No quería que le pasara lo mismo a Lily.

-Te prometo que la voy a cuidar y no le haré daño.- dijo Lorcan muy en serio.

-Eso espero Scamander

-¿Amigos?- dijo Lorcan tendiéndole la mano.

-Amigos- contestó James apretándole la mano.

-Me alegro que se haya arreglado todo entre nosotros. Me caes bien Scamander no me gustaría tenerte de emmigo.

-Ni a mi Potter.


	11. En tus mejores sueños Scamander 11

div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-Me encanta tu pelo sabes- dijo Lily./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Estaban los dos en la casa de los gritos. Les encantaba estar allí. Era un sitio tranquilo y secreto donde nadie les interrumpía. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Lorcan estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Lily, mientra que ella estaba retociendo un mechón rubio entre sus dedos./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-Me alegro que hayas solucionado las cosas con mi hermano./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-Sí, yo tambien. Sería horrible que el hermano de mi novia me odiara./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Novia. Suena tan bien cuando lo dice él pensó Lily./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-Me encanta este sitio- comentó Lily./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-Libre de bromas de Fred y James.- dijo Lorcan divertido./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Era verdad, a Lily siempre le había gustado ese sitio. Se lo enseñó Teddy cuando era pequeña y desde entonces se había convertido en su refugio. Allí iba para estar sola, pensar, llorar, evitar a sus a veces plastas primos. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Era su lugar. Nunca lo había compartido con nadie, hasta que empezó a salir con Lorcan. Entonces Lily decidió enseñárselo ya que ahora su refugio eran los brazos de slytherin./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Lorcan ya había estado más veces allí, en los pensamientos de Lily. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Hubo una pausa./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-Lily./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-¿Qué? /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-Te quiero- dijo Lorcan con una sonrisilla inocente. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-Yo también te quiero Scamander.-dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios- Aunque a veces seas un insoportable./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-Lo sé, soy insoportablemente guapo./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-Lily soltó una risilla. Como le gustaba ese chico./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strongspan style="color: #000000;"FIN/span/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /br /p 


End file.
